


whitewalls 2

by arclla



Series: whitewalls [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assumptions, I'm Sorry, M/M, a letter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: 试图对最重要的三个片段进行讨论，攻受无差。极度我流的猜想与臆测，一个关于到底是我搞西皮还是西皮搞我的悲惨挣扎以及，虽然写成这样但我不是任何一个人的黑粉（极度虚弱）warning：安娜死亡场景Summary：They are anything but romance





	whitewalls 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the love of Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+love+of+Merlin).



这一次，盖特勒.格林德沃愿意谈一谈自己

***

 

“有人说，你无法回到过去。”

 

阿不思.邓布利多从自己的膝盖上捏下一只蚂蚁：“你只有在想要反驳别人的时候，才会用‘有人说’这种句式。这次又怎么了？”

“我也不是次次都那样好斗。”盖勒特.格林德沃笑了起来，在草地上翻了个身，“时间转换器其实并不是那么有用，对吗？”

“我用它修了很多课。”红发的少年平静地翻过一页书，让自己的视线回到复杂艰涩的符号上，“不过我想你说的‘有用’大概不是指这个吧。”

“你与我太过相似，以至于我常常忘记你是个好学生。”他懒洋洋地做了个鬼脸，双手伸过头顶，胡乱地往同伴的方向摸索着，“把那本该死的书扔了，阿尔。”

“如果你能提出什么有趣的观点，我自然无法继续阅读下去。”阿不思拨开金发男孩的手，突然有些想笑，“幸运的是，这本的确有些无聊。”

“你总能猜到下一页会写什么东西，却永远猜不到我会同你谈起些什么。”盖勒特反手握住他的腕骨，向自己的方向扯了扯，“像我一样躺下来。”

 

“……我弄不清你到底是对夏季的草坪过于迷恋，还是坚信自己是盖亚的儿子。”他拗不过从腕上传来的热度，把长发束起后依言躺下，“我甚至不知道自己更喜欢哪一个假设。”

“我可不希望拥有安泰俄斯的命运。”盖勒特再次笑了起来，“我有更好的理由。”

“这样的确能看见完整的天空。”阿不思将左手枕在脑后，“虽然我从来不相信这些星星。”

“——姑婆还说，我是更为骄傲的那个。”这句话为他赢来一记轻微的肘击：“时间转换器，否则我要爬起来看书了。”

“我一直觉得，时间无法被溯回是一件非常奇怪的事情。”盖勒特揉着被撞痛的侧腰，轻轻地吸了一口气，“我知道有所谓的逆转偶发事件小组，但那也不是真正的逆转，只是在事后进行补救。”

“时间无法被溯回，如同生与死无法被逆转。这是基本法则之一。”阿不思耸了耸肩，“事实上，我认为它很合理。”

“但是那个‘打败死亡’的传说——”

“复活石带回来的并不是活人。我认为它指的是一些别处的东西。我们的世界需要框架结构的支持，即使那长短或者选材不符合你的心意。”

“那也不意味着我不能选择改变它。”盖勒特顿了顿，“我知道你对‘先知’这一档子事儿还心存疑虑，我不会因此责备你。”

“‘先知’的存在是对基础规则的挑战，也是印证，因此我无法得出一个通顺的解释。”阿不思看着云朵舒卷的天空，缓缓地思索着，“时间是单一向前的，我们把它用日历框住，好让自己明白当下处在哪种地步；然而‘先知’可以看见未来的事，那就意味着，在他们的眼中，或者头脑中，时间的流速加快了，而这违反逻辑。有趣的是，每个‘真正’的预言都注定灵验，那就意味着，预言的存在与否对当事人来说其实毫无区别……或者说，有些时候，甚至是‘预言’本身导致了‘被预言’的结果。人们把它叫做命运。”

“你当然是不信这一套的。”他在心底悄悄地摇了摇头，“应验于每一个人的法则才能被称为‘规则’，‘先知’不应当是例外。”

“我只是对无法被验证的理论抱有先天的疑虑。”片刻的安静后，阿不思扭过头着看他，“说到这里，我们不妨做一个简单的实验。我需要你的帮助。”

“什么实验？”他挑起了眉，心跳有些加快了，“和你的变形术有关吗？”

“一个有关‘预言’的实验。我突然意识到，关于‘先知’的部分，你还没有谈起过我。”阿不思热切地看向他，眉头微微皱着，显然正在思考些什么，“你不妨对我做一个预言，不过，不，不要告诉我，我不想让自己的人生受到任何干扰，即使是来自你的。”一个毫无歉意的笑容，“预见，编排我的‘命运’，像一个真正的‘先知’那样猜测我的墓志铭，盖勒特，不过，不要告诉我你看到了什么。”

“那你要怎么知道我是正确的呢？”他看着那双明亮的眼睛，也露出了一个笑容，“我当然是很愿意为你做预言的，这机会再好不过了：代表那些被你鄙弃的部分前来复仇。”

“给我寄信。每当一件预言过的事情在现实中发生，你给我寄一封信，但是不要写任何字。”

“就像界碑。”盖勒特点了点头，旋即露出一个带有恶作剧意味的笑容，“这样一来，你就把自己完全交给我了。”

“不要滥用我对你的信任。”阿不思警告似的看了他一眼后，重又将视线投回天空，“或许我将来会做出很多事，但那些都只是探寻世界的副产品。如果预言真的存在，它描述的一定是最重要的事情，因此，你或许只有一两次寄信给我的机会。好好使用它。”

 

***

 

“亲爱的阿不思：

你或许察觉到，我总更爱谈论那些将要发生的事情。我并非不愿对你坦诚，只是我的过去的确异常乏味。我亦不愿你听到后觉得自己有义务搬出那副兄长般的柔情——我知道，你的弟弟没有提供太多这样的机会，但这不是你的错，更不是我的。

我说过，我们是同等的存在。我有义务对自己进行适度的袒露，只有这样，我们才能站在同一个起点。我所做过的种种组成了你眼前的这个人，如果你喜爱现在这个我，那么对我的过去也应当表示理解。

我曾就读于德姆斯特朗，这你已经知道了。我听说，英国的巫师都是坐火车去学校的，你们应该为此感到庆幸。开始上学前，我在家中跟父亲学习魔法。我的父亲在大德意志地区拥有一座庄园，我背负了一些限制，因此无法向你透露确切的地点，不过那绝不是令人愉快的所在，我保证。我的家族被你们所说的 ‘黑魔法’里里外外地浸满了，然而我却乐在其中；黑魔法，正如它的命名，只是魔法的一种而已。魔法没有自己的意志，其威力永远取决于使用它的巫师。父亲是一位沉默寡言的人，他教会我很多东西；我的母亲在我很小时便去世了，我想这大概是巴希达姑婆如此疼爱我的原因。父亲并不知道我是‘先知’，如果你想问这个。我曾研究过大厅里的家族树，我是格林德沃家的第一位，或许也是最后一位，考虑到我们即将去做的那些事。

有时你大概认为，我过度沉湎于辉煌的愿景，但是，你看，我的确连这些也曾设想过。我们要去完成的将会是艰难的，痛苦的，甚至，鲜血……然而，我做好准备了，因为我知道，我正是为此而生的。

再一次地，你我过于相似，以至于我忘记你从未承认‘命运’的存在。请放心，我不会因此而觉得你心胸狭隘或见识短浅。实际上，你选择这样去做，倒是使我感到高兴：我需要一套强大但不同的逻辑去理解这个世界，它会成为我的参照物，安全索，直至我们正如命运指引地那样到达彼岸。

我不想为自己频繁使用这个字眼而道歉，因为我有资格去谈论它。我曾无数次地希望能与你分享我所见的那些东西，然而，你不曾拥有天目……我想这也是命运的安排，那么，在意义揭示前的日子里，请让我们耐心等待。

我想与你谈论太多东西，以至于这封信的主题多次发生偏移；这绝非我本意，不过，我料想你也不会为此责备我。在德姆斯特朗度过的几年与我们日后将要拥有的时间相比，是如此灰暗，如此平淡，我无法控制将它抛在脑后的欲望，只想与你说起那些更重要，更宏大的。然而，我相信我的确有呈现自己的必要，以免下次邓布利多家再在饭桌上讨论起我时，你无法为我举出强有力的反驳。

你的弟弟坚信自己已经将我的底细摸得一清二楚：我的确因为研习黑魔法而被德姆斯特朗开除。我清楚地知道，在平凡的头脑中，研习黑魔法已是卑劣行径，被一所对黑魔法格外宽容的学校开除，更是罪上加罪。我无意为自己做出任何辩解，只希望你对当时的情景作一个中性的了解。我明白，你生来冷静且宽容，想必不会赞同我的举动，我也无意就此与你争论，因为我知道，我的确犯下了一些愚蠢的错误。

我不知道霍格沃茨是一座怎样的学校，但我确信，它的教学方法多半不像德校一般刻板且粗鲁。上学的日子有多难熬，你根本无法想象，尤其是对我，一个怀着学习更艰深，更古奥的魔法的一年级生——第一堂魔咒课上，教授让我们做了整整一节课的摘抄，甚至连魔杖都没有掏。课堂结束前，我无法控制自己的怒气，‘不知为何’地炸掉了半个教室。校长屈尊前来，夸奖我的‘成果’，让校监赏了我一顿鞭子——不是为了那剩下的半拉教室，而是为了我的愚蠢，‘让我在众目睽睽之下犯了无法逃脱的罪行’。实际上，请不要误会，我甚至很感激这顿鞭子，因为它教会我一个宝贵的真理：惩罚只属于那些无法逃脱的人。迅速学会这条‘校规’后，我的生活似乎得到一些改善。我明白该如何得到自己想要的一切：独处的时间，图书馆的权限，可堪实验的空教室，魔药原料，甚至，校长的指导。德姆斯特朗对各类魔法的确格外宽容，我无法否认这一点。

直到某个愚蠢的低年级闯进实验室的那一天。

机敏如你，想必已经猜到了：什么魔法会让德姆斯特朗都避而远之？

我的确犯下错误：我过于轻信自己，在完全驾驭前便接触了真正强大的魔法；我不够警惕，在即将获得突破的激情下忘记对大门施上足够牢固的防护咒；我过于依赖运气，却忘了自己并不是每时每刻都能得到垂青。总之，就像你弟弟说的那样，我，‘有了案底’。

然而，我没有什么好抱怨的。

我必须再一次地使用那个词汇，即使你或许已经厌倦了。但是，正如我所说过的，这都是必然的结果。被开除使我有了更多的时间与自由，我在家中顺利将那个魔咒完成，并且，我决定将结果与你分享，但不是现在。

请不要以为我在卖关子，我有我的理由，你会赞同我的。

总之，这就是与你相遇前的所有故事。我希望我的描述足够简洁，也希望它没能让你对我的看法产生过大的变化，毕竟，你既然对当下的我是如此地喜爱，想必也做好了迎接一切的准备。

请不要让我对此产生片刻怀疑，请立马写回信给我。

 

你的,

 

盖勒特.格林德沃。”

 

 

***

 

阿不思.邓布利多静静地坐在自己的书桌前，等待会面的同时，回忆昨天发生的一切。

 

事情的开头永远比看上去的更加无害。夏日将尽，在苹果树下度过的无数午后即将为他们铺就一条全新的旅途；安娜的轻便马车已经准备好了，他仔细地用魔法对它进行改造，就舒适程度来说，不亚于一间朴素温馨的旅馆。唯一的变量是阿不福思。

胸膛中好像燃起了一团厉火；他用额头抵着冰凉的桌面，缓缓地吐出一口气来。掌心的伤痕仍在流血，然而他已不在意这些了。

 

盖勒特.格林德沃是更为冷静的那个，这是他没有预见到的。他素来钦佩，尊敬这位同伴，即使对方比自己更加年轻，有着与才能相称的坏脾气；但是，以一种超出年龄的决断与干练来收拾残局……

 

安娜的金发散落在地板上。盖勒特将它拢成一束，放在少女的胸前。

“她死了。”

阿不思无法发出任何音节；他睁大眼睛打量着盖特勒，就像不明白他为何会出现在自己的家中。那双茫然的，平静的蓝色双眼让盖勒特感到一阵恐慌；他试图靠近，跪在地板上，伸手去碰他的肩，然而，一股无形的力量使他无法触碰阿不思：指尖肿胀发烫，仿佛正在伸向一团火焰。

但是，他有必须完成的事情。

“阿不思.邓布利多。”盖勒特清楚地，镇定地说出他的名字，从地上拾起自己的魔杖，“我不会再让这种事发生了。”

“没错，你是盖勒特.格林德沃。”阿不思盯着他的魔杖，缓慢地眨了眨眼，“我恐怕对你没多大用处了。”

“这不是你的错。”他紧紧地盯着那双湛蓝的眼睛，血液涌向耳鼓，心跳声快把他震聋了，“你明白吗？这不是你的错。安娜不是你杀死的，也不是我。”

“我们当中没人发射死咒，如果这是你想说的。”阿不思的表情忽然充满厌倦，“我想一个人待一会儿。”

“至少让我检查一下你弟弟。”几个快速的魔咒，魔杖尖端亮起一点红光，“昏迷咒，等下就能醒。”

“很好。”他咕哝了一声，屈起双腿，“现在，请离开。”

“我在日落前回来。”盖勒特顿了顿，“记得那个魔咒吗？你弄明白它是什么了，对不对？”

“血魔法。”这词已经无法在他的双眼里燃起兴奋的光芒了；阿不思用额头抵住自己的膝盖，红长发从耳边流泻而下，“我们一起度过了这么多天，而你竟然选择在此刻提起它。”

“我恐怕你很快将要离开我。”盖特勒叹了口气，“这是最后一个可以挽留你的谜团，虽然它没能引起一丝一毫的兴趣。”

“我哪里都不会去。”阿不思抬起头来，眼眶中布满血丝，“你是错的，命运不曾存在……否则我至少可以从你那里得到一个警告，你否认这点吗？”

“我没能看见这件事。”他的脸飞快地苍白下去，“我很抱歉，阿不思，我真的很抱歉。”

“如果这都不算重要，那么，未来就和梦境一样不讲道理，因为它显然超出了我的想象，”他挖苦道，从未如此激动，如此凶狠，“如果连亲妹妹的死亡都不配得到一个预言，那么任何荣耀，任何成就也将毫无意义！我所做的一切都是为了让安娜——让像安娜一样的人生活在阳光下，这却把她害死了！天目告诉过你吗？盖勒特？我，阿不思.邓布利多的命运，就是自食苦果？”

“你的命运将远远不止于此。”盖勒特沉默片刻，将手轻轻地搭在他的肩上，“日落时在谷仓等我，好吗？”

“血魔法也于事无补。生死无法被逆转，盖尔。”他深深地吸了一口气，疲惫地垂下了头，“抱歉，这不全是你的错。”

“我无法逆转生死，但我可以让它不再发生。我们必须停止伤害自己最亲近的人，尤其是在我们两人之间。”

“我恐怕不明白你的意思。”

“我将交出自己伤害你的能力，”肩上的手缓缓上移；他的身子前倾，用手捧住阿不思的脸，轻轻地用自己的前额抵住对方的，“在我面前，你永远是安全的。这不是一个预言，而是一个承诺。你愿意吗？对我亦是如此？”

“我愿意，可是……”

 

他得到了自己想要的答案；然而，疑问的威胁太大，他选择用亲吻去结束它。

 

 

猫头鹰将他从回忆中惊醒。不是墨丘利，巴希达家的谷仓猫头鹰，而是一只陌生的，警惕的林鸮。或许是多吉从埃及发来的？他轻轻地从褐鸟的喙间取下信封，展开，愣住了。

久久没能得到指示，林鸮不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，从大开的窗户中飞向蔚蓝的天空。

 

阿不思.邓布利多任由信纸滑落在地。那张纸上，连一个字也没有写。

 

End


End file.
